KX7
by Deliwiel
Summary: MacGyver has quit the Phoenix. While trying to convince him to come back, he and Jack, along with Oversight, are attacked and kidnapped by a familiar face, whose motives are fairly obvious. Rated T for my paranoia and injuries.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back! I lost touch with my MacGyver side for a minute, but hopefully I'm back in sync now XD Just as a warning, it's probably gonna be a little rough.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think!**_

 _ **I don't own the characters.**_

Mac's phone rang, interrupting the blond's workout. He paused and looked down at the screen, sighing when he saw Jack's contact picture show up. He wondered what Jack's argument to get him back to the Phoenix would be today. He took out his earphones, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and after letting it ring a few more times, he finally accepted the call.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey, Mac, got a quick question for ya."

Jack's voice was slightly higher-pitched, a tone Mac had come to associate with his partner being stressed, or trying to prove that everything was alright when everything was in fact not alright.

"What's going on, Jack?"

"Hypothetically, if I were trying to create a reachy-stick thing with something on the end to snip the wires of a bomb, how would I stop my hand from shaking in order to cut the right wire? Also, how would I find out what wire I'd need to cut?"

Mac's eyes just about bugged out of his head as he listened to his partner describe the scenario. "Jack, there's no way that would work, even if I could help you figure out which wire to cut!" He thought things over for a split second, but quickly made up his mind. "Where are you? I'm coming."

"Nah Mac, it's fine, you don't gotta do that," Jack insisted. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me where you're at."

Jack rattled off an address, and MacGyver was in his jeep taking off moments later.

 _0-0-0_

Mac pulled up to the address Jack had given him. From the outside of the unit, it didn't look all that threatening, but Mac knew that with bombs, looks were almost always misleading. He crept up carefully and, after examining the door to make sure there were no trip wires, he carefully lifted the door up.

The scene inside was not what he was expecting. Jack was sitting on a box just staring at him. There was no one else around, and Mac walked inside slowly.

"...What's going on?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea he knew exactly what was going on. He gave his friend a deadpan stare. "There's no bomb, is there?"

Jack held up his hands. "To be fair, I did say it was hypothetical."

The blond glared at Jack. "What was so important you had to trick me into coming here?"

"Mac, I know finding out about your dad was hard, but you're staying up all hours of the night, you're not getting any sleep, and while you did do that before, it's reached a whole new level of unhealthy," the older man stated. Mac sighed.

"Bozer told you?"

"He's worried about you, man," Jack said. "We all are. I know how you can get when you put your mind to something, but now, it's like your mind's trying to focus on anything except your dad, only your dad is all you can think about. I just wanted to talk."

Mac opened his mouth to respond, but his phone began ringing. The blond seriously thought about discontinuing his phone service with how much it had been ringing recently. He looked down and saw the same unknown number that had been calling him for six days and declined the call, not even bothering to let it ring anymore. He knew it was Oversight, and there was nothing that Mac wanted to say to that man at the moment. Nothing that wouldn't end with a physical alteration, anyway.

"You were saying?" Mac asked as he slipped the phone back into his pocket, folding his arms as he waited for Jack to speak.

"Look man, I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. I can't. But you can't shut yourself away from the rest of the world. Your friends still need you."

MacGyver was about to respond, but once again was interrupted as the sound of a car driving over the gravel by the storage units. Mac and Jack both looked over and saw a car that they immediately recognized as Oversight's. Mac looked back at Jack, who held up his hands.

"I swear, I didn't have anything to do with this," Jack promised. Mac's eyes narrowed as he turned back to face his father as the man stepped out of the car.

"Angus, we need to talk," James said as he walked inside the storage unit.

"I don't think there's much else needed to say," Mac countered.

"You can't just quit, Angus. The world needs you."

"You know," Mac said, pretending to look like he was in deep thought. "Take those two sentences and apply them to your situation. Doesn't really feel good when someone you depended on up and leaves, does it?"

"Is that what this is about?" James asked in frustration. "You're trying to get me to see how it feels? Isn't that a little childish?"

"That's not the reason I'm doing this," Mac argued. "I don't trust you, and I have to trust the people I work with. It's as simple as that."

"Angus, I-"

"Stop calling me that," Mac said, doing his best not to snap. "No one calls me that, _especially_ not you."

"What else am I supposed to call you?" James asked, folding his arms. "That's your name, isn't it? You don't expect me to start calling you 'Mac,' do you?"

"How about you just stop calling me?" MacGyver suggested. "You've done a great job of that for the past fifteen years, why stop now?"

"Because now you know the truth, Angus," James insisted, ignoring the glare from his son for calling him by his first name. MacGyver ground his teeth together, and Jack decided to step in.

"Sir, it might be best if you leave," he suggested.

"Agent Dalton," James said as Jack stepped forward. "Stand down. This has nothing to do with you."

"'Fraid you're wrong, sir. Mac's problems are my problems."

"That's an _order_ , Agent."

"Not anymore, sir," Jack replied. "Effective immediately, I'm resigning from the Phoenix Foundation."

Mac's and James' eyes both widened, and Mac turned to his friend. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I … I thought it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?" Jack asked, looking at the two of them. Mac rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing Jack's shirt. Without another word to James, Mac pulled his friend to the back of the storage unit and lowered his voice as he stared at his partner incredulously.

"You can't quit," he insisted.

"Why not? That's exactly what you did," Jack reminded him. Mac rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Jack," he began slowly. "I made my decision. You love the Phoenix-"

"You loved it too!"

"Maybe, but I can't work under him," Mac shot back, pointing at James, who was still standing in the entrance of the storage unit.

"And I can't work without you," Jack stated simply, crossing his arms. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You don't get to do anything stupid without me, and that includes quitting your job."

"What happened? You've been working just fine without me."

"We can't do it without you man," Jack said.

Mac stopped him, holding up his hand. "Don't tell me that you failed missions without me. I know you're all perfectly capable of handling things on your own."

"You're right, we can," Jack agreed. "But things aren't the same anymore, dude."

"You guys can learn to work without me."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we want to."

A word in there caught Mac's attention. "We?" he clarified. "Who's we? What about Bozer and Riley?" Mac asked. "Don't tell me they're quitting too?"

"For the moment, not yet," Jack assured him. "Though I'm not sure how much longer they'll stay."

"Jack, you weren't just _my_ protection, you're theirs as well!" Mac reminded his friend. "You can't leave them high and dry just because you want to keep a promise with me."

Jack was about to reply, but there was a shout, and Mac and Jack whirled around and saw men running towards the storage unit. James had already pulled out his weapon and was firing at their attackers from behind the wall.

Mac and Jack hurried to the side of the structure as well. The blond was looking around for things he could use to help them, but before he could actually build anything, the men reached them, and the agents were forced into hand-to-hand combat. Mac thought the man closest to him looked familiar, but before he could figure out from where, something was whipped out from behind the man's back and sprayed into Mac's eyes. The blond heard Jack shout and throw himself into the fray.

The stinging, burning pain let Mac know that he'd just been maced, and his hands immediately flew up to his eyes and covered them. He tried to resist the urge to rub, but that wasn't really his top priority at the moment. As he let out a cry of surprise and pain, the same man smashed into the blond, bowling him over backwards and smashing him into the storage unit wall.

Mac's face was sweaty, and his nose started to run as his body tried to fight against the stinging pepper spray. He tried to get back into the fight, but the mace was making it rather difficult for him to concentrate, and soon one of the men had him in a chokehold.

Mac bucked and kicked as he felt himself being dragged across the unit towards the exit, towards the vehicles. Jerking his elbow back did minimal damage to the man holding him, and Mac wondered how the small mountain of a man had even fit into the storage unit in the first place. His eyes were still burning, but he tried to open them anyway to see if he could grab anything to help him. When his eyes finally agreed to open, they were watery and teary, and it was hard to make out anything detailed, but he did see Jack fighting his own three thugs.

Knowing that he didn't have much more choice if he wanted to get away, Mac let go of the arm crushing his trachea and reached his hand up, trying to claw his attacker's face. His hands found one of the man's ears, and he started yanking on it.

With a shout of pain, the man indeed released Mac, but before the blond could move away and find something to counter attack with, two large hands grabbed either side of his neck and began applying pressure.

Immediately, Mac felt lightheaded, and started seeing black dots dancing in front of his vision. Dimly, instinctively, he realized that his external carotid arteries were being targeted. He tried to pry the man's fingers off again, but soon the black dots expanded and covered the rest of his vision, and he dropped to his knees. He thought he heard Jack yelling his name, but the blond couldn't do anything as he was finally forced into unconsciousness.

 _ **Okay, thoughts? This won't be a super long story I don't think, but I did want to start posting this finally. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aaaaaayyyy, can I just say you guys are the best?! I think this is the most reviews I've gotten on the first chapter of any of my stories! I'm blown away by all your support! *hugs***_

 _ **So. This chapter. Idk. I ... I don't know how you guys are going to like it? Because I'm not sure how much I can see it myself? So if you have any ideas or suggestions, I am open to them, however, for now, this is how the story is playing out ...**_

 ** _Enjoy? XD_**

One minute, MacGyver was unconscious. The next thing he knew, he was jerking upright, though he immediately regretted that decision as his head began aching.

Squinting his eyes to try and filter the sudden light that was hurting his head, Mac looked around, the recent events coming back to him. He hoped he was remembering things incorrectly, but when he saw James and Jack both tied to chairs looking at him, he groaned in frustration.

"You've got to be kidding," he grouched.

"Three guesses as to where we are," Jack muttered.

"No need to guess, Mr. Dalton," a familiar voice answered. Familiar to both MacGyvers, at least. A large man strode into the room and stared at his three prisoners with a wide grin.

"Jonah Walsh?" Jack guessed, even though he knew that was exactly who it was.

"Mr. Dalton," Walsh greeted. "Nice to meet you in person finally. I must admit, I'm impressed with how well you took out my guards in Mexico. Was not expecting that."

"How's about I show you my skills up close and personal?" Jack offered, tugging at the straps holding him down. Walsh ignored him and turned his attention to the two MacGyvers.

"You two," he said with a frustrated chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "I will admit, I should have known better than to leave the two of you alone with all those chemicals. That was … that was not my brightest idea. However, I won't be making that mistake again," he promised. With a nod, he signalled for his men to move forward, and they grabbed Mac by his arms. They pulled the ropes off his arms and hauled him upright.

"Walsh, he's got nothing to do with this!" James insisted, tugging at the straps holding him down. As Mac's restraints were undone, the blond tried to fight back, but Walsh took a step forward and placed a gun against James' head.

"One more move, and I blow daddy away to kingdom come," he stated. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I've already told you, Walsh," James said, glaring at his ex partner. "We're not helping you make the serum."

"Oh, I think you will," Walsh said with a cruel smile.

"What, you're going to kill my son if I don't help you?" James shot back. "You saw how well that worked out last time."

"You're right," Walsh said, inclining his head. "But that's why I'm not asking _you_ to help me."

James stared at Walsh for a moment before he finally understood what the man was implying. MacGyver understood what was being implied much faster than his father, and he stood there with a grim look on his face.

"Walsh," James began, but the man cut him off.

"What we really need is a fresh set of eyes," Walsh explained. "You're just the man we need for this, Angus."

"The boy doesn't know what he's doing," James said from his seat. Mac glared at his father. He knew James was trying to convince Walsh that _he_ was the man for the job, but it wasn't going to work, and insulting his son didn't gain James any points in anyone's eyes.

"And to make sure you do the best you can, we're going to be using your father and Jack here as the test subjects," Walsh added.

"Why both of them?" Mac asked, still trying to release himself from the men holding him.

"I know you probably couldn't care less about what happens to James, but you care about Dalton; that's your incentive. Using James is just for my benefit."

"Angus, don't do this," James said. "That's an order."

Mac bristled at his father's attempt to control him, but ignored it. Instead, he looked over at Jack, who shook his head, unsure of how to move forward.

"Don't worry about me, Mac," Jack said. One of the men standing above Jack punched the former Delta, snapping the man's head to the side. When Mac struggled harder to get away from the men holding him to go help Jack, Walsh sneered at the younger man.

"Think of it this way," he said. "Create the serum, and that way they'll both have a fighting chance, even if we shoot them. You saw what the serum can do before the … side effects kick in. They'd have a fighting chance if you can perfect the recipe."

When MacGyver still didn't jump at the opportunity to basically create a super soldier serum, Walsh cocked his gun and aimed it at Jack.

"Or I could just shoot them now," he offered, his tone and body language letting MacGyver know that he was completely serious.

Jack was shaking his head at his friend, but Mac didn't pay attention to him. He and Walsh were having an intense staring contest, neither of them willing to break eye contact first.

"You can either give them a chance, or watch them both die here and now," Walsh repeated.

"Kill them, and you lose all hold over me," Mac pointed out. Walsh considered this and inclined his head.

"Fair point. So I'll just kill one now." Walsh's finger twitched, and there was suddenly a loud _bang!_ Mac shouted, trying to lunge for Jack as the Delta shouted in pain and swore at Walsh. Mac stared at his friend, focusing on Jack's shoulder. "A flesh wound," Walsh continued, even though everyone could see that the wound was nothing serious. "You see Angus, I'm more than willing to kill to get what I want. The question is: what are _you_ willing to do to get your family back in one … well, mostly one piece?" Walsh smirked, and MacGyver wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug expression off the man's face, but Walsh's gun was still aimed at Jack. Even though it was practically a scratch, Mac didn't want to cause his friend more pain than he already had.

After waiting and considering for another minute, weighing the options before him, Mac sighed. "I'll make it," he finally agreed. Walsh grinned like a child on Christmas morning, but the presents under the tree were poisons and bombs and things that he could use to hurt other people.

"Great. Well, let's get started. Your lab is right this way, sir," he said sarcastically, gesturing widely for Mac to follow him. The blond trailed behind Walsh, but he looked back and saw that Jack and his father weren't being moved. Walsh glanced at the younger man and seemed to guess what Mac was thinking.

"Oh, they're staying right there," he said in what Mac assumed was supposed to be a reassuring voice. "Like I said earlier, we aren't having a repeat of what happened last time. They're staying right there to make sure you behave yourself."

A shove from behind encouraged Mac to keep moving. He glared at the man who had shoved him, and the guard glared right back, holding up his gun threateningly before hitting Mac's shoulder to get him to turn back around.

"Valdez," Walsh barked, glaring at the guard. "He needs to be able to mix ingredients. He can't do that if he's got a bum shoulder."

Valdez didn't apologize or say anything, but he did leave Mac alone as they walked deeper into the building.

They reached their destination after a few moments, and MacGyver was shoved inside. It seemed like Walsh had learned from his mistakes last time; what space wasn't being taken up by the large table in the center was filled by armed guards. However, Mac was more focused on the table as he noticed there was nothing on it.

"It's gonna be a little hard to make something it if I've got nothing to work with," the blond pointed out drily. Walsh simply smirked.

"You'll have whatever you need brought to you," Walsh explained as the young man looked around. "Here are all of daddy's notes," Walsh continued, tossing Mac a file. "And this is what we've discovered." Another folder was placed on the table. Mac began leafing through the files.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Walsh added as he walked towards the door. "These men have orders to shoot Jack, then your father if you do anything stupid."

With that, James' ex partner strode out of the room, leaving MacGyver alone with five armed thugs. Mac looked at the notes in his hands and sighed. As much as he hated what he was about to do, he knew it was best to play along to keep Jack and his father safe. And he had to admit, the puzzle of cracking the serum had been playing in the back of his mind ever since he found out about it.

"Let's get started," he muttered to himself.

 _ **Okay, I know that it may seem OOC for Mac to go along with this, but ... I dunno, maybe I should change it, but for now, this is how it's written XD If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Constructively, please ^-^**_

 ** _Also, I guess I should point out that while this technically takes place after the season finale, this is kinda sorta what I would have liked to see happen IN the finale? So maybe I'm weird, but yeah. Idk. Take that how you will, if that made any sense at all XD Like I said in the first chapter, this is gonna be a fairly short story, and come September 28th (I'M SO EXCITED), this could be a completely out of date story depending on what they do, but yeah. Sorry. I feel like I'm rambling now. It's almost Friday, and I'm tired, so I'm going to stop talking now XD_**

 ** _Lemme know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, just as a disclaimer, I have very limited knowledge in chemistry. It was never my thing in school. I don't know how long this mixture would have to sit in order to be 'ready' but we're just gonna accept creative license and have fun with the story, mmkay? XD**_

 _ **Characters aren't mine**_

Walsh walked back in a few hours later, just like he said he would. The sight he came in on was almost comical.

The younger MacGyver was sweating, thanks to the heat in the room, and he was carefully measuring out the appropriate amount of one of the ingredients.

"How're things goin' in here, Angus?" Walsh boomed as he walked in, causing Mac to jump slightly. The blond gave the large man an exasperated look.

"I've done everything up to the point that you've gotten it to before, but we still have the small problem of the heart attacks."

"Well I'm sure your big brain has some ideas," Walsh said, folding his arms in disappointment and narrowing his eyes at MacGyver. "Or have you forgotten what's going to happen to your father and friend if you can't fix this?"

Mac glared and was about to retort, but suddenly his eyes widened; he knew how to stop the heart attacks! Or at least, he had a pretty good notion of how to.

"Oh, I know that look," Walsh said with a smirk. "What's your idea?"

MacGyver hesitated. He didn't want to tell the man the last ingredient for the serum, but Walsh began fiddling with his gun, and Mac finally relented.

"Phenotrypticol," he stated, as if Walsh and his goons were supposed to understand that.

Walsh stared at the blond in annoyance and confusion. "Is that supposed to mean somethin' to us?"

"Phenotrypticol," Mac repeated. "It's a pharmaceutical drug used to calm patients during psychotic episodes," he explained. He happened to leave out the part where larger doses caused paralysis, but he definitely kept that in mind.

None of the men were moving, and Mac stared at them. "I mean, I can go get it myself if you need me to," he offered, gesturing towards the door. Walsh cocked his gun and aimed it at Mac in one smooth motion.

"Stay where you are," he ordered. "Vic, go get what we need. Tell him what it is again, Angus."

MacGyver hesitated a moment, then repeated the drug name slowly, almost patronizingly. Walsh's man glared at the blond, but Mac didn't look ashamed. After another moment, Walsh rolled his eyes and waved his hand at his man, and Vic reluctantly turned and left the room. Walsh continued to stare at his ex partner's son.

"Well done, Angus," he praised. "I knew you could do it. Y'know, if you were my kid, I woulda brought you with me," he added, sounding like a broken record as he repeated what he'd said when he first caught James and Mac. "You could have been such a great asset. I've got some people who would like to meet you when this is all done."

Mac didn't bother replying; he wasn't planning on sticking around long enough to meet whoever Walsh wanted him to.

It took longer than expected for Vic to get back, almost an hour, and when he did, Mac noticed blood stains on his shirt. The blond got a sinking feeling, hoping that no one had died. Walsh looked expectantly at Vic.

"Well?"

Vic held up the small bottle bottle and shook it, sloshing the liquid contents inside around. "Piece of cake. Had a little resistance from the people keeping it, but they realized it was the best idea to give me what I wanted." Vic tossed the bottle to Walsh, who in turn handed it over to MacGyver.

"There you go, Angus. Do your thing."

Mac took the bottle with a glare at Walsh. He turned back to the table where his batch of KX-7 was sitting. Before he could add in the last ingredient though, there was a loud ruckus from down the hall. Mac turned quickly towards the door, but Walsh was already there, opening it and looking out. One of the men had his gun shoved into Mac's face, forcing the blond to stop moving. Mac stepped back to his table with his hands held up, and the gunman seemed satisfied.

Everyone's attention was on what was going on down the hallway, and MacGyver saw his golden opportunity. He quickly stuck a needle into the lid of the Phenotrypticol and sucked up a good amount before he withdrew it and stuck the syringe into his pocket. He finished just in time, putting his hands back in the air as the man aiming at him briefly glanced back.

Seeing his prisoner still standing there, the man smirked. Walsh turned back around at that moment and looked at Mac expectantly. "Well? Is it done?"

"Do you mean before or after your man threatened to shoot me if I moved?" Mac shot back. Walsh gave the man a short nod, and MacGyver was finally taken out of the rifle sight.

"There you go. Now get to it," Walsh ordered. "No more wasting time."

Slowly, Mac turned around and grabbed another syringe, filling it with the drug as well, then added it to the KX-7 mixture he'd been working on.

When the last of the liquid was out of the syringe, Walsh gestured to his men and two of them grabbed the blond, pulling him away from the table.

"What-"

"Is it ready?" Walsh asked, ignoring the ex-agent's protests. He walked over to the mixture Mac had been working on, staring into it as if that would tell him if it was done or not.

"As far as I know," Mac said grudgingly.

Walsh raised his eyebrows. "Don't forget, Jack's and dear old Daddy's lives depend on this."

Mac glared at his captor but didn't retract his statement that the serum was ready.

"Alright," Walsh said, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Showtime." He grabbed his own syringe and drew some of the mixture into it, gazing at it greedily. Mac could practically see the dollar signs in the man's eyes, and the blond hated himself that he'd caved in and figured out the rest of the serum. He continued to silently berate himself as Walsh turned and walked out the door, KX-7 in hand. Mac was pushed from behind, and the group made their way back to where Jack and James had been left.

When they entered the room, Mac saw that both Jack and James looked a little more battered than they had when he'd left. Jack was sporting a bloody lip and a black eye, but the blond noticed that several of the guards had similar injuries as well. James had a cut on his cheek, and the fact that one of his father's hands looked a little misshapen was not lost on Mac.

"Had a bit of fun, did we?" Walsh asked, tsking as he saw his prisoners. He looked at James' hand. "Dislocating your thumb? That's an old trick, James. I'm disappointed."

"It worked, didn't it?" James shot back. Walsh raised his eyebrows as he looked around.

"What part of this is 'working' for you?" he asked condescendingly. James didn't answer, and Walsh scoffed as he turned to Jack. "What about you? Didn't try to break free?"

"Oh, I don't need my hands free to do my sorta damage," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows. Walsh chuckled.

"Sound familiar, James?" he asked. "Man, sometimes I really miss the good old days."

"So why did you turn?" James asked angrily. "If you miss the way things were, why'd you ruin everything?"

"Really?" Walsh said, turning with anger in his eyes. "You're asking me? You really don't know?" When James looked at his ex partner expectantly, Walsh scoffed. "You always had to be right. Nothing I could do was good enough. It was always 'do it this way,' or 'it would work better if you'd done it this way,' and I couldn't stand it."

" _That's_ why you turned?" James asked incredulously. Even Jack looked unimpressed.

"I mean, sometimes it can get annoying, sure, but it's coming from a place of caring," Jack added.

Walsh shook his head. "Not the way he did it."

"That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard," Jack said, still not quite sure he believed it.

"Well, we're not talking about me now, are we?" Walsh asked, changing the topic. "It's the fun part of the day."

Walsh turned to Mac. "Well, Angus. Who should we try it on first?"

MacGyver stayed silent, but Walsh had expected that. "Can't choose? That's okay. I guess I'll make the decision," he said patronizingly, rubbing his hands together. "Eenie … meenie … miney … moe."

As if it had been rehearsed, as soon as the last word left his mouth, the guards around Mac grabbed ahold of him and held tight. The blond jerked in confusion, but almost immediately realized what was going on. It appeared Jack and James had caught on as well, and they both began yelling and tugging at their restraints, trying to break free again as Walsh turned to MacGyver, the syringe in his hand.

Nothing James, Jack, or MacGyver did was enough to stop Walsh from sticking the needle into Mac's arm, despite the blond's struggles, and depress the contents right into his bloodstream.

 _ **So uh ... Thoughts? XD**_

 _ **Also, for those of you who are curious, I got the word Phenotrypticol from the 90's show, The Pretender. I don't actually know if it's a thing, but I figured why not, right? XD Once again, playing with that creative license ;)**_

 _ **Lemme know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hahaha, glad you're all liking that cliffie I left you with ;) Thank you all for the kind reviews, the follows, and the favs! I love getting those emails in my inbox ^_^**_

 _ **So there's only one chapter left after this :( I just never want to feel like I'm dragging the story on...**_

 _ **Anyway. Enjoy this chapter!**_

Mac grunted as the liquid entered his veins. It burned as it made its way through his body, but movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and suddenly the pain wasn't as important as the man coming at him, fists swinging. The blond dodged out of the way of the first attack. Thankfully, years of training and instinct kicked in, and he fought back.

However, he'd momentarily forgotten that he'd been injected with what was basically a temporary super soldier serum, so his defense was much stronger than he was expecting. A jab to one man's kidneys sent that man to the floor, gasping in pain while gripping at his side, his face pale. When Mac elbowed someone else in the nose, that man's face suddenly looked like a Picasso painting, minus the blood that began pouring out at a very fast rate.

No matter how many men Mac took down though, there seemed to be a steady stream of replacements, seemingly from nowhere. In his slightly buzzed thoughts, Mac couldn't help but wonder where the men were even coming from. He didn't remember there being that many men before.

When there was a lull in the swarm of men coming after him, Mac froze and looked around at all the damage he was causing. He wanted to stop, but a shout from his dad and Jack reminded him that he had more than just himself to protect. He started to turn, but the man behind him was large, and surprisingly quick for his size. Mac realized that it was the same mountain of a man who had attacked him back at the storage unit. Before Mac could fight back, the man wrapped his beefy arms around the ex-agent's torso and began squeezing, and for a minute, all Mac could do was sit there was struggle to breathe. Then with a surge of energy, the blond began pushing his own arms away from his body, and to both his and his attackers surprise, Small Mt. Everest's arms began to loosen their grip.

It wasn't enough to wriggle out completely, but Mac was able to take care of that by jerking his head back into the face of his captor. With a _crack_ , that man's nose was broken as well, and he released the blond on instinct, reaching up to grab at his now-bleeding nose.

When he broke free of the man's grasp, Mac stumbled forward a few steps, but before he could turn around to fight anyone else who would come after him, there was a loud _bang,_ and he stumbled forward. He felt a sharp, stinging pain on his shoulder and looked down. When he took in the leaking hole in his shoulder, his eyes widened; Walsh had shot him!

Walsh was staring at him when MacGyver looked up incredulously, but unfortunately, Walsh's men didn't stop their attacks after Mac was shot. If anything, they seemed to fight harder, so Mac ound himself once again fighting for his life. He thought the wound in his shoulder would be a bigger impediment, but just like he'd seen in the videos when he and James first discovered the drug being produced, the bullet wound barely seemed to slow him down.

He fought back until the last man was down, clutching at his sore rib cage. Mac was slightly surprised that Walsh hadn't put another bullet in him, but then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, coming from the corner Jack and James were tied up in. The two of them were struggling, but Mac wasn't the only one who noticed it. Walsh had also noticed the two of them trying to get free, and and he was moving to stop them.

MacGyver immediately rushed over, trying to stop Walsh before he could do anything to harm to James and his own partner. Unfortunately, out of nowhere, the blond dropped to the floor, falling flat on his face. He tried to move, but all his movements were jerky and lethargic. He felt like all the strength had been leached from his body.

"Angus?"

"Mac! Mac, answer me!"

The frantic cries of his father and partner made Mac roll over onto his stomach and try to push himself onto all fours. _Right,_ he thought to himself as he tried to get up. _Heart attacks. Common side effect._ He listened to his heart for a moment, and while it was beating faster than usual, it wasn't at a necessarily dangerous rate. Yet. Seemed like the Phenotryptiocol was working. He continued getting to his feet, swaying slightly as he straightened.

Walsh was suddenly at the blond's side, gripping his shoulders tightly. He ignored Mac's pained noise as his injured shoulder was squeezed.

"That was amazing. Well done, Angus," he said proudly, tightening his grip as Mac tried to wiggle out of his hold. The pain was overwhelming now that the serum was making its way out of his system, and Walsh squeezing him was _not_ helping the pain go away. However, keeping MacGyver that close ended up being Walsh's downfall. The blond was able to reach into his pocket and pull out the syringe full of Phenotrypticol he'd stashed away, and he jabbed it into Walsh's arm, similar to what the man had done to him a few minutes earlier.

Walsh grunted and immediately released Mac. With his sudden but unexpected freedom, he staggered back, doing his best not to fall flat on his face again. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to avoid Walsh's fist as the man growled and clocked MacGyver in the cheek, throwing the blond back to the floor and destroying all the work Mac had done in trying to stay upright.

Jack began swearing at Walsh, but thanks to the blood rushing through his ears, all he heard were muffled shouts, no word distinguishable from the next. He blinked, trying to get the stars out of his vision. He needed to make sure Walsh went down. The amount of the liquid he'd been given should be dropping the man in three … two …

Mac's vision cleared up enough for the blond to watch right as Walsh grunted and suddenly collapsed, his legs succumbing to the effects of the paralysis drug.

"What … was that?" he growled, glaring at Mac as he swiped his hand at the younger man, trying to attack him in any way he could. Mac was out of reach though, and Walsh was unable to move, so he resorted to cursing at the blond, who ignored him as he tiredly made his way to his feet, and slowly stumbled over and released Jack and his father.

"Jack, find a phone. Call Matty and tell her what happened," James ordered as he shook the straps off his arms.

"I know we were kidnapped right after I told you this, but I don't work for you anymore," Jack reminded Oversight.

James cocked an eyebrow at Jack. "Are you saying you _don't_ want to get out of here?"

"No, I'm just saying, I'm not doing it because you told me to. I'm also going to do it after we get Mac to a hospital."

James looked over at his son, who had slumped against a wall, holding his injured arm loosely, his gaze distant. He was clearly tired and in pain, and James sighed.

"Get him to a hospital," James finally instructed.

"Isn't that … what I just said I was going to do?" Jack asked, disbelief dripping from every word. Suddenly he caught onto the fact that James hadn't included himself in the list of people going to the hospital. "What are you going to do?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

James gestured to Walsh. "Gotta make sure he doesn't get away. Get Angus to a hospital. Call Phoenix, tell them where we're at, and have them come pick us up here."

"Can't go to … h'spital," Mac slurred, pushing himself off the wall and trying not to teeter as he stumbled down the hallway. "I need t' ... get rid of th'r notes … K-7."

Jack caught his friend's uninjured arm and held the blond back. Mac looked at Jack and tried pulling himself out of the grip. "Woah, buckaroo. You can't go down there. We gotta get you outta here."

"Can't leave," Mac insisted, pulling on his arm again. Doing so tugged on his injured shoulder though, and the blond had to squeeze his eyes shut as he fought off the nausea.

"I'll take care of it," James insisted, guiding Mac so he was back against the wall. All the color had drained out of the kid's face, and James knew that if he tried pushing much more, he'd pass out. James did his best to jostling his son's injured shoulder, but even so, Mac still jumped about a foot in the air when his father touched him.

"Hey," Jack said, holding his hands out to his partner. "C'mon bud, let's just get you outta here."

"Angus, I'll take care of the notes," Oversight assured his son. Mac looked at James with distrust in his eyes, but before he could argue further, his eyes rolled up into his head and his knees buckled. He would have hit the ground, but Jack was right there, and he stopped the blond's descent.

"Mac? Mac!" The Delta frantically felt Mac's pulse, terrified that the younger man was going into cardiac arrest. He'd seen the video of what had happened to the other test subjects.

James shouldered his way in and also felt Mac's pulse, though he felt the one on his son's wrist.

"Get him to the hospital," James ordered. "He's not having a heart attack, at least not yet, but he's going into shock. If the drug isn't flushed out of his system soon …" James trailed off, and Jack didn't need him to finish what he was going to say.

"Once again, not doing this cuz you told me to," Jack snipped as he began walking out the door. James rolled his eyes at Jack's statement, but he didn't say anything, instead crouching over Walsh and patting the man down, trying not to favor his injured hand. The pat down revealed a set of car keys in the man's pocket, which James grabbed and turned to place in Jack's hands. Walsh was spitting curses left and right, but he was ignored.

"Just go," James ordered. "I'll take care of everything here."

Jack didn't hesitate. He turned and strode out of the room with Mac in his arms as if his friend weighed nothing. James watched through one of the cracked windows as Jack gently placed Mac in the backseat of the car, then hopped into the driver's seat and took off. Once the car was out of sight, the head of the Phoenix turned and looked at Walsh with hatred before glancing down the hallway, where his son had been taken to complete the serum.

 _ **Mmkay, y'all know the drill by now. Thoughts? :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, here's the final chapter. Thank you all for the kind reviews, follows, and favorites! You're the best! Hopefully I can be back with another story soon!**_

MacGyver was getting too used to waking up in hospitals; he wasn't even confused about where he was once he heard the steady beeping of his heart monitor. The beeping got slightly faster the more he woke up, and he cracked his eyes open, squinting at the annoyingly persistent machine. Sunlight was hitting the door he was facing, and from the brightness and angle, Mac guessed it was around midday wherever he was.

Feeling someone watching him, he turned, expecting to see Jack sitting there. Unfortunately it wasn't his friend. It was his father staring at him instead, and Mac's expression fell into an annoyed scowl.

"Where's Jack?"

"He went to get food."

Mac didn't respond after that, and he simply laid his head black on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. After a few moments, he could practically feel his father gearing up to say something else, so the blond decided to control the conversation himself.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

James, who had opened his mouth to speak, shut it again briefly before he answered. "Just over forty-eight hours; long enough for Phoenix to transfer you to their medical facility."

The younger MacGyver nodded. He'd figured he was somewhere owned by Phoenix. He once again lapsed into silence, and James took advantage of it this time.

"Angus, are you … are you okay?" James asked, looking at his son.

"That's a relative term," Mac grunted, reaching up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was weak, that was for sure. He made a mental note to ask Jack what the drug had done to him once his friend got back, because he wasn't going to talk about it with his father, that was for sure.

James looked at his son, clasping his hands together. "You shouldn't have done that," he said quietly. Mac blinked, not sure if he'd heard his father correctly. He looked over at James with an incredulous look.

"Done what? Save my best friend and my father's lives? You're right, I'll just let you die next time." MacGyver honestly wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Walsh _almost_ got the recipe for the drug," James shot back. "Can you imagine the ramifications if he'd actually succeeded?"

"Actually I can," MacGyver snapped. "Human test subject, remember?" He couldn't believe his father was berating him for this.

"So why would you give them the means to create more?"

"Because unlike some people, I actually care about my family." Mac's voice was raising with every word, and he drew in several deep breaths to calm himself down. His heart rate monitor had started beeping slightly more frantically as his heart rate elevated.

"Angus, you can't put your own needs above the needs of everyone else," James scolded.

"What, like you did?" Mac shot back.

"What?"

"Like you did when you left?"

"I already told you, I left to protect you!"

"No you didn't! You say it was for my own good, but Dad, you left because I reminded you of Mom, and it made you angry! It may have been under the guise of my own protection, but we both know that's not true. So don't you _dare_ pass judgment on me for caring about my family!" Screw calming himself down; the heart monitor was going wild. MacGyver began coughing after his outburst, and his face wrinkled in pain as he jostled his injured arm, which was currently residing in a sling.

"Angus, you need to calm down," James said, standing up and staring at the heart monitor. MacGyver wanted to laugh, but he was still coughing.

"Please leave," the blond said hoarsely after he finally finished coughing. James looked like he was going to argue, but Mac turned his head away. James sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed, heading for the door. "Wait," Mac said as he walked towards the door. When James paused and looked at him, Mac asked, "Did you destroy the files?"

James hesitated for the briefest of moments before smiling at his son. "Got 'em, destroyed 'em," he said. Something about that statement seemed off to MacGyver, but before he could answer, Oversight turned and opened the door, revealing Jack balancing food in his arms as he tried to reach down and turn the knob himself. James started slightly in surprise.

"Dalton," he greeted curtly after he recovered. Jack didn't reply to the man, but looked back once the door was shut, leaving Jack and Mac alone in the room.

"Everything good in here?" Jack asked slowly, staring at Mac with raised eyebrows.

"Couldn't be better," Mac replied drily. He wasn't looking at Jack though; he was staring after his father with a skeptical glare.

"The constipated look on your face says otherwise," Jack pointed out as he set food down on the table. Jack's comment broke Mac's concentration, and the blond looked at Jack with an amused expression.

"I don't look constipated."

"Yeah, you do."

Mac did chuckle then, trying to do it softly so that it wouldn't jar his throat as badly. "Yeah? What do you think it means?"

"I dunno, but I'm thinkin' that the fact that your dad was the one you woke up to has something to do with it." Jack looked his partner square in the eyes as he sat down. "So you two finally have that conversation he's been tryin' to have since you left?"

Mac scoffed and rolled his eyes, though Jack knew the action wasn't directed at him. "Something like that," the younger man replied.

Jack studied the blond for another minute. "Nah, that's not it," he announced.

"What's not it?"

"I mean, whatever argument you had with your dad, that's not why you're upset. That wasn't anger you were staring at him with when I walked in."

"Come on, Jack, it's nothing. I—"

"Clearly it's not 'nothing,' and I'm not letting this go until you tell me what's wrong."

The ex Delta met Mac's glare with a calm expression until the blond sighed in defeat. "I just get the feeling that he's hiding something," MacGyver said with a shrug.

"Want me to go get him and bring him back here? See if we can make him talk?" Jack waggled his eyebrows, and Mac chuckled.

"Nah, it's fine."

"I can do it, man. It would help me let out some anger!"

"No letting out anger," Matty said as she walked in the room, followed by Bozer and Riley.

"Hey Mac," Riley greeted, coming to stand by the side of the bed, her hands in her pockets casually.

"Hey," Mac replied with a smile, pushing thoughts of his father to the back of his mind. His real family was here now, and he wasn't going to let thoughts of James ruin his time with them.

"You feelin' okay?" Bozer asked.

Mac shrugged his food shoulder. "For being injected with a serum that is known for causing heart attacks, and being shot, yeah. Guess I could be worse."

"Well, you're gonna stay in that bed until the doctor says otherwise," Matty ordered. "They're still working at flushing the rest of the KX7 out of your system; you're not out of the woods yet."

"Are we ever 'out of the woods' with this job?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Matty raised her eyebrows at the older man. "Not with that attitude you're not."

"Guess it's a good thing we're not in the job anymore," Jack said, not so subtly announcing his resignation.

"Wait, what?!"

The surprised outburst came from both Riley and Bozer, while Matty just stared at the older man. She wasn't surprised. She knew Jack and Mac were basically inseparable, and she was honestly more surprised that he'd lasted as long as he had without Mac being at the Phoenix.

"Jack," MacGyver said, staring at his friend with disappointment. To be honest, he'd actually forgotten that his friend had impulsively decided to resign. "You can't leave these guys high and dry."

"Bud, I think you're forgetting-"

"I don't get to do anything stupid without you, yeah, but Bozer and Riley need you too. You have to go back."

"Not without you," Jack replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. Matty, Riley, and Bozer were watching the exchange curiously, wondering whose stubbornness was going to win.

"You come back, I come back." Jack shrugged.

"That's not fair to Bozer and Riley, Jack," Mac argued.

"What, and you think you leaving was?"

"I left them with you!"

"Mac, I'm done having this conversation. I'm my own man, and I get to make my own choices. You left the Phoenix, so that's what I'm doing too."

Mac glared at his friend, but after a moment, he sagged back into the mattress. "Jack. If you stay at the Phoenix, I'll think about coming back."

"You aren't getting off that easy, bud," Jack replied, shaking his head. "You say that, I go back, and then you say 'Oh I thought about it, nah, I don't wanna come back.'"

"First of all, you do a terrible impression of me—"

"False. Spot on."

"—second, you're wrong. I will give it some serious thought." Mac could tell Jack was still skeptical. "I promise, I will seriously think about coming back."

Jack's expression didn't change, and MacGyver rolled his eyes. " Jack, how many times have you trusted me in the field? Just trust me again when I say that I'll seriously think about coming back."

After another moment, Jack relaxed slightly and nodded, though he still looked a little skeptical. "Okay," the Delta finally conceded.

"You guys need to make up your minds," Matty muttered under her breath, though she was secretly relieved that Jack was sticking around. She didn't know if MacGyver would actually decide to come back or not, but for the moment, at least things had a ray of hope, and the director knew that sometimes, that was all you needed.

 _0-0-0_

James MacGyver walked into his office, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He quickly made his way over to his computer and pulled out a flashdrive, sticking it into the USB port in his laptop.

He'd told his son the truth; he _had_ burned and destroyed the files on the KX-7, but only after he'd taken pictures of everything in the files. With Angus figuring out how to potentially stop the heart attacks, the benefits of KX-7 were back to outweighing the risks of the drug, at least in Overisght's mind.

He began clicking through the files, scanning the pictures he'd taken. There were his notes, notes from Walsh, and … nothing. James groaned, sinking his head into his hands. His son hadn't made any notes about what the additional ingredients were to beat the heart attack side effect. James rubbed his eyes tiredly. Apparently the only way he was getting the finished formula was becoming closer with his son.

"That'll be a journey," he muttered to himself, closing the laptop and taking out the USB. He put the drive in a secret compartment in his desk, which he then proceeded to lock.

He sighed deeply and looked out the door as if he could see the medical center from there. He and his son had a rocky road ahead of them, but James was willing to go the distance for the final ingredients of KX-7.

 _ **Haha, idk if you guys can tell, I don't like James. At all. So ... yeah.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think!**_


End file.
